Until I love you
by Aelig
Summary: A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Jones dans un couloir, elle sentait ce frisson, ce courant d'air froid à ses côtés. A chaque fois elle se demandait ce que c'était. Et ce jour-là, suivre Jones lui avait semblé être une bonne idée... -UA.
1. Chapter 1 - Until I believe in you

**Titre :** Until I love you (et ce titre n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic-)

 **Rating :** Hum, T, par sécurité et parce que sujet pas forcément toujours joyeux.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Natalya Braginskaya/Biélorussie || Alfred F. Jones/USA || Matthew Williams/Canada || Ivan Braginsky/Russie || Katyusha Braginskaya/Ukraine || Beliana Braginskaya/Sibérie || Eva/Liechtenstein || Brève apparition de : Elizaveta/Hongrie || Kiku/Japon. Pour les parings, aucun de présent dans ce chapitre, ils apparaissent plus tard ~

 **Genre :** Family, Romance, Angst, Mystery. Friendship aussi, un peu. P'tet Surpernatural et Drama, aussi. Puis Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi.

 **N/A :**

Coucou tout le moooonde o/

Comment vous allez ? :3

Moi ça va o/ Je profite de mes vacances, héhé ~ Ah, tant que j'y pense, j'ai eu mon BAC =w=b J'ai du aller aux rattrapages (c'était cool comme expérience, en fait- /crève/), mais je l'ai eu o/ Donc voilà, je suis contente, et l'année prochaine je vais en fac d'Histoire ~

Et voici donc mon nouveau bébé ! Ce sera une petite fic, dont j'avais eu l'idée y a un moment en plus, sur laquelle je me suis donnée deux défis : l'écrire en cinq chapitres, et à la première personne du singulier. Je pense que je réussi, là. Le deuxième chapitre est fini, je le posterai en fin de semaine o/ Les autres chapitres sont en train d'être écrit ~ (J'entame le troisième, là, j'écris tout à la suite :'))

Sinon, je remercie **Asahi** pour m'avoir relu et donner son avis =w=b (Ces fics sont cool, vous savez ? ~)

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fic va vous plaire ~ Moi je l'aime c'est mon bébé ~ /crève/

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 ** _-X-_**

 **UNTIL I LOVE YOU**

 _ **-X-**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 **Until I believe in you**

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de choses en ce monde qui ont le don de m'agacer.

La pluie, qui tombe soudainement et chasse le beau temps ou la neige d'hiver qui met tant de temps à tomber.

Le soleil, dont les rayons trop forts agressent ma peau blanche de biélorusse et me donnent des migraines.

Le vent, aussi. Les chiens, qui vous aboient dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Les chats, ces paresseux qui ne font rien de leur journée. Les oiseaux, qui braillent à tout va.

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas grand-chose. Mis à part ma famille.

Nous sommes quatre. Quatre, une fratrie slave – nous sommes tous nés à des endroits différents –, orphelins, partit vivre en France depuis longtemps – à la poursuite du lointain rêve de nos parents. Nos parents, ils sont morts quand j'étais encore dans le cycle élémentaire ; je crois bien que j'avais dix ou onze ans, l'âge de changer, les prémices de l'adolescence. Katyusha, notre aînée, ukrainienne de naissance, était déjà au lycée à l'époque. Un vieil oncle nous a prit sous son aile avant de décéder à son tour, mais assez tard pour que Kat soit assez âgée pour devenir notre tutrice. C'était quand j'étais en quatrième, je crois. Bel entrait au collège, elle aussi, la petite dernière de la famille. Et Ivan commençait le lycée.

Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien compliquer de calculer nos âges. Moi, aujourd'hui, vingt-et-un mai deux mille quinze, j'ai dix-sept ans. Beliana, notre cadette donc, en a quinze, Ivan, notre seul frère, dix-neuf, et Katyusha vingt-et-un. Tous deux ans d'écart. Nos parents étaient précis dans la conception de leurs gosses !

Bref. Je citais tout ce qui m'agaçait, plus haut – une très longue liste, en réalité.

Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'agace bien plus que le reste.

Les autres. Les ado de mon âge, tous dans cette période ingrate où se faire des croche-patte dans le dos est le plus sûr moyen d'avoir des amis.

Et il y en a un plus que les autres qui me tape sur les nerfs.

 _Lui._

Alfred F. Jones.

Cet américain – il s'en vante partout – qui parle fort, rit à tout va, mange comme un malpropre et est plus que désagréable. Son visage, son corps, ses manies, sa voix, tout, _tout_ m'insupporte en lui.

Ce qui m'agace le plus, sûrement, c'est ce que je ressens quand je passe près de lui.

N'allez pas croire que ce sont de bêtes papillons dans le ventre, ce cœur qui se serre quand on est amoureuse ; c'est loin d'être ça.

Non, ce que je ressens est plus... Mystique. Irréel.

Comme... Un frisson. Un frisson glacé, une présence inerte aux côtés de cet incorrigible et agaçant être humain.

Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié de vous en parler ?

Peut-être que vous ne croyez pas en la magie, tout ça. Sachez que moi si. On plutôt, je crois au fait que chacun de nous a un don caché, une chose qui le rend spécial, et que c'est à chacun d'y prendre conscience et d'apprendre à l'utiliser.

Ah, mais, je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présentée.

Enchantée, donc. J'ai dix-sept ans, je vis en banlieue de la ville de Bordeaux, avec deux sœurs et un frère. Je suis en terminale littéraire dans un lycée public et plutôt calme. Et je m'appelle Natalya. Natalya Braginskaya.

* * *

Je ferme la porte de mon casier. Ni violemment, ni doucement, juste simplement. Ils sont tous répartis dans un immense hall, où se bouscule donc une grande quantité d'élèves. Bien sûr, il n'y en a pas assez pour tous les étudiants du bahut, aussi c'est toujours la guerre les premiers jours de l'année pour en avoir un, autant seul qu'avec des amis.

Moi, j'ai eu la chance d'en trouver un. Pour moi toute seule, bien entendu ; je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis avec qui partager un casier ou un repas au self ; l'endroit où je me dirige actuellement, après avoir posé mon sac dans mon casier, fermé à clé. Oh, n'allez pas croire que je suis asociale – disons plutôt que les personnes de mon âge ont du mal avec mon caractère. La preuve, aujourd'hui encore je vais retrouver Eva, une adorable jeune fille suisse, un an plus jeune que moi. On s'est liée d'amitié l'année dernière, quant elle est arrivée, un peu par hasard, dans la salle où je m'étais enfermée pour lire sans être dérangée.

Nous mangeons souvent ensemble, surtout ces temps-ci. Nous en profitons, l'année est bientôt terminée, et l'année prochaine je partirais en prépa littéraire. Je n'aurais plus autant de temps à consacrer à notre amitié.

Je la remarque de loin, la petite blonde à l'air si innocent, avec son joli sourire, sa coupe au carré et son ruban rose dans les cheveux. Elle me voit aussi, et son visage s'illumine un instant, le temps pour elle de me faire un signe de main joyeux. Un léger sourire étire mes fines lèvres qui arborent habituellement une moue. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux blond platine avant de la lever en l'air moi aussi, répondant à son précédent signe.

« Bonjour Eva. » lâché-je en arrivant près d'elle.

Mon sourire a fondu mais pas le sien. Tout aussi joyeuse qu'à son habitude, elle me demande de mes nouvelles, puis des de ma famille ; je finis également par l'interroger sur son frère aîné, de l'âge d'Ivan, que je sais en école de commerce.

« Eva, Natalya ! » Une jeune femme arrive vers nous, boucles châtains où est plantée une fleur rose, sourire amusé aux lèvres et mains sur les hanches.

Elizaveta est la surveillante préférée du lycée. Toujours gentille, douce et compréhensive, elle se conduit comme une sœur pour l'ensemble des élèves. Il lui arrive d'avoir des colères effrayantes, et dans ces cas-là vaux mieux ne pas être dans le coin ; surtout connaissant sa susceptibilité et sa fierté.

Je réponds à son appel par un hochement de tête, Eva par son habituel babillage. La châtain nous fait entrer dans le self, nous indiquant comme d'habitude les meilleurs plats et ceux à éviter. Et comme à l'accoutumée, nous suivons ses conseils.

Les yeux fixés sur mon plateau, hésitant entre un gâteau au chocolat ou une tartelette au citron pour le dessert, ma réflexion est soudainement coupée par un bras qui me passe sous le nez pour me piquer la dernière part de gâteau, que je m'étais décidé à prendre. Je relève aussitôt les yeux, incendiant du regard l'imbécile responsable.

Tiens. Quelle surprise. Cet abruti de Jones.

Il me regarde et me fait un sourire que je peux qualifier sans risque de débile.

« Oh, salut Braginskaya ! Tu vas bien ? »

Dit-il en enfournant dans son gosier MA part de gâteau.

Puisse-t-il s'étouffer avec.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, il hausse les épaules, et toujours ce sourire idiot fiché aux lèvres, il part rejoindre son groupe d'amis qui l'attend plus loin. Ou son ami, plutôt ; Kiku, ce japonais si discret et poli. Je me demande parfois comment il peut supporter cet imbécile.

C'est à ce moment-là que je le ressens encore, ce frisson ; comme si on me traversait soudainement. Puis la sensation s'arrête, et cette fois-ci j'ai l'impression qu'on me tapote l'épaule.

Je bloque mon souffle dans ma gorge, plisse les yeux pour observer plus attentivement encore les alentours. Mais rien, rien, _rien_ ni personne.

« Désolé... »

Un murmure, un simple murmure, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter, mes yeux améthystes écarquillés.

C'est la première fois. La première fois que j'entends une voix, après ce frisson !

Je tourne la tête en tout sens, cherchant du regard le ou la coupable, mais seule Eva se tient là et rien qu'à son air perdu je sais qu'elle est innocente.

« Si tu veux je te donnerais ma part Natalya... » me dit-elle doucement.

Sa voix me ramène sur terre, et je hoche machinalement la tête. Je ne pense déjà plus à ce gâteau, ou à Jones. Non, mon attention et mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers cette douce voix qui a retentit dans mon esprit...

* * *

Je relève la tête, écoutant les chuchotis dans la classe. Ma feuille est vierge de toute note autre que la date du jour – _vingt-neuf mai deux mille quinze_ – et le prof de philosophie radotait tout seul, à peine écouté. Tout autour de moi, se répandait une nouvelle rumeur ; comme à chaque fois, en réalité.

Il se dit que Jones va mal, très mal. De là, les raisons de ce mal-être tentent de se faire deviner par tout un chacun. Entre celui qui soutient que sa grand-mère serait enterrée le lendemain, celle qui affirme que ses parents sont morts tragiquement, ou ceux qui disent tout simplement qu'il a rompu avec Kiku – la rumeur qu'ils sont en couple courent elle aussi, malgré leur démentit à tous les deux –, les commères ont de quoi raconter.

Je ne m'y intéresse pas le moins du monde. Après tout, si Jones se sent mal, et bien tant mieux. Au moins il me fout la paix et il arrêtera peut-être de m'exaspérer par sa simple présence. Mais une dernière hypothèse émise juste avant l'intervention du professeur retient pourtant mon attention.

« C'est peut-être en rapport avec son arrivée ici, non ? Il a débarqué alors que l'année avait déjà commencée, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose et- »

Mes pensées s'orientent aussitôt sur cela. C'est vrai, Jones était arrivé début décembre, et il m'était arrivé d'ailleurs de le découvrir plusieurs fois au bord des larmes et déprimé, soutenu par Kiku ou Elizaveta – qui semblait toujours au courant de tout. Un drame c'était peut-être produit dans sa vie, l'ayant poussé à changer d'établissement scolaire... ?

Mon regard s'attarde dehors, les sourcils froncés, alors que je réfléchis à ces hypothèses. Puis je soupire ; après tout, cette histoire ne me concerne pas.

* * *

« Au revoir ! » lancé-je avant de sortir de la boulangerie.

Je suis largement en avance pour aller au travail. Beliana, encore une fois tombée malade, reste aujourd'hui à la maison, couvée par Katyusha. Ivan ne revient que très rarement dans notre appartement, préférant loger chez un ami chinois près de l'université. J'ai profité de l'heure matinale pour m'acheter des viennoiseries, n'ayant pu déjeuner le matin même. Le besoin de sortir s'était fait sentir et je n'y avais pas résisté longtemps.

Alors que je marche tranquillement dans la rue, pour aller à l'arrêt de bus qui me déposerait à deux pas de la librairie où je travaille pendant les vacances, mon attention est attirée par une chevelure blonde reconnaissable, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir un peu vieillie.

Jones habite dans le coin ?

Quoiqu'un peu surprise, je ne laisse rien paraître et continue mon chemin. Enfin, je l'aurais continué si je n'avais pas noté au dernier moment un détail intéressant.

Le sac. Jones n'avait pas de sac de travail – alors que je sais qu'il bosse dans un garage pour les vacances. En fait, mis à part une petite sacoche, il n'a rien. Sacoche qu'il serrait fermement en regardant toujours autour de lui, comme ayant peur qu'on l'a lui vole. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je vérifie néanmoins un dernier instant sur ma montre la date – _mercredi premier juillet_ – avant de relever la tête vers Jones qui marche toujours.

Je lui emboîte le pas s'en vraiment y faire attention. Je le vois courir pour rattraper un bus sur le départ, et bêtement je fais de même. Je monte derrière lui, sans qu'il ne fasse pourtant attention à moi. Je m'assois quelques rangées derrière lui, pour l'avoir à l'œil et surveiller ses mouvements.

Maintenant que j'y suis, je suis bien décidée à le suivre.

* * *

Le bus nous a emmené jusqu'à la gare, où nous sommes montés à bord d'un train d'où je n'ai put comprendre la destination. Heureusement j'ai pour habitude de toujours garder mes écouteurs ou un livre sur moi, ce qui me permet de ne pas m'ennuyer. Jones, lui, se contente de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile, monochrome.

Le trajet dure une heure, peut-être un peu plus. La voix robotique du train annonce Périgueux, et Jones se lève, moi à sa suite. J'ai rangé mon livre en vrac dans mon sac, trop curieuse pour vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais.

Il semble connaître la ville comme sa poche. Je ne prends pas le temps d'observer les alentours, toute à ma filature. Un léger frisson d'appréhension me traverse lorsque je vois Jones passer le portail du cimetière.

Pourtant, je continue de le suivre.

Mon cœur bat à folle allure. Je sais, je sens que je fais ce qui est le mieux en suivant Jones. C'est comme si on m'y poussait, et alors que je me fais cette réflexion je sens un nouveau frisson me parcourir – plus familier, et que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Mon souffle se bloque à nouveau, alors que j'observe de loin Jones s''asseoir devant une stèle.

Il se met doucement à parler, mais je suis trop loin pour l'entendre. Une nouvelle fois, _le_ frisson se fait ressentir, et c'est comme si il s'éloignait vers Jones et la tombe.

C'est à ce moment-là seulement que je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

* * *

Je parlais de magie, de don, au début. Et bien voyez-vous, j'y crois parce que je le vis.

J'avais dix ans, peut-être onze, quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais _trop_ mal, _trop_ souvent, pour que ce ne soit que mes sentiments à moi.

J'avais dix ans, peut-être onze, quand j'ai pris conscience que si je ne m'en protégerais pas, j'en mourrais.

J'avais dix ans, peut-être onze, quand j'ai compris que j'étais empathe. Quand j'ai su que je captais les émotions des gens autour de moi, comme des ondes que je recevais et absorbais.

Depuis, je me suis forgée une carapace, solide, inébranlable, pour ne pas être atteinte par ce que les autres autour de moi ressentent. Les seuls dont je veux comprendre les sentiments sont mon frères et mes sœurs, aussi je ne me cache pas d'eux.

Pourtant, cette carapace semble s'être ébranlée sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Quand ? Comment ? A cause de qui ? Je ne peux répondre à aucune de ses questions.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que là, dans ce cimetière, alors qu'il est à genoux devant cette stèle à pleurer, je ressens l'immense douleur d'Alfred.

* * *

Nous sommes restés toute la journée parmi les tombes. Il s'est relevé mais je ne l'ai pas suivit, pas tout suite ; j'avais d'abord autre chose à faire. Lui ne m'a pas vu, pas un instant, marchant la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées.

Je m'approche à pas de loup de la stèle, doucement, comme de peur de réveiller quiconque ici. Je m'agenouille devant, doucement, mes cheveux blond platine caressés par le vent léger de ce soir d'été. Mon regard améthyste accroche le nom inscrit là, refusant de le lâcher ou même de l'oublier.

 _Ci-gît Matthew Williams_

 _01/07/1997 – 30/11/2014_

 _Frère et fils bien-aimé._

* * *

Alors, quelques petites informations :

Bordeaux est une ville jumelée avec Saint-Pétersbourg, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Je voulais une ville ayant des liens quelconque avec la Russie autre que Paris parce que je ne voulais pas que l'histoire se déroule à Paris.

Périgueux est une ville se situant à une heure trente en voiture de Bordeaux (d'après Google Map, quand y a pas beaucoup de circulation). Je l'ai choisie parce qu'elle me paraissait pas mal au niveau historique.

J'ai cherché, notamment pour ne pas faire de bêtise au niveau temps, et parce que je voulais savoir si c'était plausible que Natalya aie assez d'argent sur elle pour s'acheter un billet, les trains Bordeaux-Périgueux. Je n'en ai pas trouvé, du moins avec la SNCF, je ne sais pas si il y a un autre réseau de train mais je tenais à le préciser.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésiter pas à demander des précisions sur telle ou telle chose !

* * *

Bon ~ Vous attendiez-vous à cela, uhuh ? ~ Quelques mystères présents ici,s i vous avez des hypothèses n'hésitez pas à les partager o/

Voilààà, je vous fais des bisous et à bientôt o/


	2. Chapter 2 - Until I know who you are

**Titre :** Until I love you (et ce titre n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic-)

 **Rating :** Hum, T, par sécurité et parce que sujet pas forcément toujours joyeux.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Natalya Braginskaya/Biélorussie || Alfred F. Jones/USA || Matthew Williams/Canada || Ivan Braginsky/Russie || Katyusha Braginskaya/Ukraine || Beliana Braginskaya/Sibérie || Eva/Liechtenstein || Abigaïl Kirkland/Wy || Emma/Belgique. Pour les parings, début de l'un d'eux ici ~

 **Genre :** Family, Romance, Angst, Mystery. Friendship aussi, un peu. P'tet Surpernatural et Drama, aussi. Puis Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi.

 **N/A :**

Coucou tout le moooonde o/

Comment que ça va ? :3 Moi ça va ça va =w=b

Je remercie mon reviewveur et mon follower, ainsi que mes lecteurs :3

Sinon, je remercie **Asahi** pour m'avoir relu et donner son avis, encore et toujours =w=b (Ses fics sont toujours aussi cool ~)

Hum, après... J'ai plus grand chose à dire alors ~

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 _Kken :_ Déjà, je te remercie énormément de ta review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! *câlin*

Merciiii ! (Tu as le drooooiiiit voyons =w=b) En vrai le BAC c'pas si compliqué- /shot/

USA et Biélorussie font partis de mes persos préférés ~ (Bon en vrai je les adore tous, maaaaaiiiiiiiiis on va pas chipoter- /shot/) Et oui mon bébé Matthew est mort. Mais avoue que le rôle lui colle bien ? /shot/ Suisse en école de commerce, j'étais obligée !

(T'inquiète t'inquiète, tu te remettras de la mort de Matti un jour... *patpat*) Tes théories sont très intéressantes ~ Et j'adore celle de sa mort, haha XD *va changer son scénario*

Le FrUK est l'un de mes OTP. Je dis ça, je dis rien. /shot/

Natalya en empathe, je trouve aussi que ça lui va bien :3 Et ça explique en partie son caractère :3

Je te fais tout plein de câlins et de bisous (et je suis fort honorée d'être celle pour qui tu as écrit ta plus longue review *s'incline*)

J'espère te voir pour la suite, et j'espère surtout qu'elle va te plaire ! =w=b

* * *

 ** _-X-_**

 **UNTIL I LOVE YOU**

 _ **-X-**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 **Until I know who you are**

* * *

Mes doigts tapotent la table sans pour autant que je n'y fasse attention. L'ordinateur peine à trouver ce que je lui demande, et mon regard se promène une nouvelle fois dans les allées de la médiathèque. Personne en vue, et surtout pas... _Lui_.

Depuis une semaine, depuis que je suis rentrée de Périgueux, cette ville où j'ai suivit la personne qui m'agace le plus sur Terre jusque dans un cimetière, je passe mes journées à chercher. Chercher des informations sur... Sur cette personne, _Matthew Williams_.

Cette personne sur la tombe de qui Alfred est allé se recueillir. Je veux... Non, je dois comprendre ce qui les lie. Je me sens irrémédiablement attirée par ce mystère.

Et ça a le don de m'énerver. Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande _Pourquoi moi ?_ , plus je me dit que je n'aurais pas dû le suivre dans cette rue. Maintenant, la curiosité me dévore de l'intérieur, me bouffe le corps et tout mon temps.

Le moteur de recherche cesse enfin de tourner pour m'afficher les résultats. En tapant certains mots-clefs, j'ai trop de résultats, et aucun ne correspond à ce que je cherche. Et en rajouter d'autres risquerait de m'éloigner de ce que je veux. Avec un soupir las, je referme la page, puis éteint l'ordinateur. Encore une fois, toute recherche a été infructueuse. Je finis par croire que je devrais demander directement au principal concerné. Mais connaissant mon manque de tact flagrant, je doute que ce soit une excellente idée.

Je saisis mon sac qui attend patiemment à côté de la table où je suis installée, et me lève enfin.

Encore deux heures de perdues.

Je sors de la médiathèque après un bref salut aux documentalistes, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un jour de congé. Je ne travaille donc pas à la librairie – et j'ai d'ailleurs de la chance de pouvoir toujours y avoir un poste, vu le jour où je n'y étais pas allé sans prévenir la semaine précédente. Mais Roderich, un autrichien strict et mon patron, m'avait pardonné ; ou du moins est-ce la seule chose que j'ai retenu de son long discours, où je l'ai entendu citer une ou deux fois Freud.

Lorsque j'ai des jours de libre ainsi, j'en profite pour m'adonner à l'une de mes passions, la danse. J'en fais depuis... Depuis la Russie, où j'ai passé mon enfance. J'ai continué lorsque notre oncle nous a fait déménager à Paris à la mort de nos parents. Et maintenant, à Bordeaux, j'en fais encore et toujours. La danse fait pour ainsi dire partie de moi, et j'ai bien du mal à m'en détacher.

Mes pas me conduisent d'eux-même à la salle de danse où je pratique depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville. Je rentre, salue le peu de personnes présentes et visiblement sur le départ. Je souris doucement, contente de constater que j'aurais la salle pour moi seule.

La gérante, une jolie belge énergétique du nom d'Emma, se dirige vers moi, son sourire de chat accroché à ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Natalya ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour. Oui, merci, et vous ? » Je réponds laconiquement. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, je l'apprécie, mais c'est dans mon caractère d'être ainsi. Seule Eva, en dehors de ma famille, me voit sans mon masque de froideur.

Emma ne se démontre pas, toujours joyeuse.

« Bien ! Puisque tu es arrivée, je te laisse les clés de la salle. N'oublie pas de fermer en partant et de les déposer chez moi ! »

Je hoche la tête, marmonne un vague _Merci_ et me dirige vers les vestiaires pour me changer.

Enfiler le justaucorps, attacher mes longs cheveux en chignon serré, mettre les chaussons de danse. Je sors par la porte menant directement à la salle de danse, et un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. Je commence mes échauffements, puis mes étirements, entrecoupés de légères pauses pour boire une gorgée d'eau.

Puis enfin, je commence un enchaînement de mouvement, souple, gracieux, sans imperfections.

Concentrée sur mes pas, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que deux personnes sont arrivées. Dos à elles, je finis mon enchaînement avant de me tourner dans leur direction.

« Oh, regarde comme elle est belle ! » s'exclame une voix d'enfant.

Je fixe aussitôt mon regard sur elle lorsque je me retourne. Une fillette, avec de grand yeux marrons, un air émerveillé, et des cheveux chocolats attachés en une couette sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses sourcils sont légèrement plus touffu que la normale, je remarque. Elle tient un sac de sport dans ses doigts, son autre main étant occupée à tirer sur le t-shirt de la personne l'accompagnant.

Personne dont je sens le regard posé sur moi. Je me tourne donc vers ce deuxième inconnu, mes yeux améthystes rencontrant alors des pupilles bleues.

« Braginskaya ?

\- Jones ? »

La petite nous dévisage alors que la surprise se lit sur nos visage.

« Tu la connais Al' ? » lance la gamine.

Il hoche simplement la tête alors que je me permets d'éclairer la situation.

« Nous sommes dans le même lycée. Tu es ? »

J'ignore Alfred et me concentre sur l'enfant. Ce sera plus... Productif. Et, à le regarder, je repense sans cesse à cette stèle et ce nom et mes recherches qui n'aboutissent pas et ma curiosité qui me pousse à aller l'interroger là maintenant et-

« Abigaïl Kirkland. »

Je lui sourit doucement.

« C'est un joli prénom. Tu viens danser ?

\- Merci... Oui, on m'avait dit que je pouvais m'entraîner un peu avant de reprendre à la rentrée ! »

Elle a l'air sympathique. Si elle est calme et discrète, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste s'entraîner à côté de moi. Je le lui dis et aussitôt elle me promet de ne pas se faire remarquer. La petite court aux vestiaires se changer. Je l'observe, tournant le dos au jeune homme, et reprends mes enchaînements une fois que je ne la voie plus.

Il se racle la gorge.

« Hum, je viens la chercher à quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu peux rester ici. »

Il soupire puis s'assoit sur une chaise, vissant des écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Et je me remets à danser, oubliant tout autour de moi.

* * *

La chaleur de début août est écrasante. Je me dépêche sur le trajet entre ma maison et le studio de danse, où il fait plus frais. Comme depuis trois semaines, Abby et Alfred attendent mon arrivée devant le bâtiment.

J'ai un jour de congé par semaine, voire deux. Ces jours-là, j'envoie un message à Alfred – c'est Abby qui a insisté pour qu'il me donne son numéro, afin qu'elle puisse me voir – et lui et la petite viennent aussi.

Je me suis rapidement liée avec l'enfant. Elle est un peu revêche parfois, et elle a un sacré caractère. Mais au fond, on se ressemble quelque peu, toutes les deux. Je lui ai demandé, une fois, qui est Alfred pour elle. Et sa réponde m'a surprise, même si je n'ai rien montré sur le coup.

« Al' ? Oh, c'est mon cousin. Il vit chez nous depuis un an... Enfin, un peu moins... Il s'est disputé avec ses parents et papa l'a accueillit à la maison. Mais ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, il sera pas content ! C'est un sujet difficile pour lui... »

Du coup, j'ai fait de nouvelle recherche, mais en remplaçant _Williams_ par _Kirkland_. Et j'ai cette fois-ci trouvé des choses intéressantes. Entre autre qu'il vivait à Périgueux. Mis à part des photos de classe que je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, un acte de naissance et un acte de décès, rien. Mais les photos me permettront peut-être d'en savoir plus. Sûrement qu'Alfred et lui étaient des camarades de classe ?

Ce jour-là, Abby et moi venions de finir nos étirements lorsque mon frère, Ivan, est rentré dans la salle. Il est venu une fois, pour me faire une surprise. C'est lui qui a été surpris en constatant que je n'étais pas seule, d'ailleurs. Il s'est installé, à côté d'Alfred et après une ou deux minutes ils ont engagés la conversation.

Cette dernière a duré deux minutes avant qu'ils ne commencent à s'envoyer des piques, dix avant qu'ils ne se tapent dessus.

Bizarrement, ils reviennent pourtant à chaque fois. Comme si ils aiment se retrouver pour se battre...

Je ne comprends plus tellement mon frère, parfois. Avant, nous étions très proches ; petite je voulais même l'épouser. J'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, et que je ne l'aime pas d'un amour autre que fraternel. Depuis, nos relations ce sont largement améliorées – il avait quelque peu peur de moi à une époque – et nous apprécions le temps que nous passons ensemble.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, ils sont plus calme et se contente de s'envoyer une pique de temps à autre en nous regardant, Abby et moi. Nous continuons, imperturbables, nos enchaînements de gestes et de mouvements. J'indique parfois à mon élève les erreurs qu'elle fait et les choses à améliorer dans ses postures et son maintien. Mais elle possède déjà un bon niveau. Je suis fière d'elle et de ses progrès, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à haute voix.

* * *

Après avoir fait des signes d'au revoir à Abigaïl et Alfred, Ivan et moi sommes partit de notre côté, à pied et silencieusement. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, mon frère interrompt le confortable silence avec une moue gênée.

« Tu danse toujours aussi bien...

\- Merci.

\- Dis-moi, ton ami...

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

\- Bien. Alfred.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais si... Si il a quelqu'un ? »

Je m'arrête, dévisageant mon frère à la recherche de la moindre trace de taquinerie sur son visage. Mais rien, à part ses joues colorées de rouge.

L'une des choses qui m'a permis il y a quelques années d'arrêter de fantasmer sur mon propre frère est la découverte de son homosexualité. Si à l'époque j'ai eu du mal à la digérer, à présent je n'y vois plus aucun problème, l'acceptant totalement.

Mais là... Ne me dîtes-pas qu'Ivan est intéressé par cet abruti de Jones ?

En même temps que cette question se pose dans mon esprit, je me rends compte que depuis le cimetière, Jones s'est dans ma tête transformé en Alfred. Comme si soudainement j'éprouvais une certaine sympathie pour lui. Pas comme si, d'ailleurs ; c'est vrai. Je ne le considère plus vraiment comme un imbécile fini qui ne sait pas ce qu'est la vie. Car ce que j'ai vu me prouve que lui aussi a vécu la douleur de perdre un être cher. En réalité, ce que j'ai du mal à accepter, c'est le fait que lui a réussi à garder son sourire et son optimisme malgré ça...

« Natalya ? »

Ivan me scrute de ses yeux semblable aux miens, visiblement anxieux de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Je lui fais un léger sourire pour le rassurer, avant de répondre.

« Pas à ma connaissance. »

Mais mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de battre plus vite en pensant à cette stèle et aux larmes d'Alfred.

* * *

Je tourne, plie la jambe, pose mes bras et mon corps. Je surveille du coin de l'œil Abby qui me suit, et des applaudissements se font entendre. Je me relève calmement, et fixe Alfred, Ivan et Eva qui sont là, assit sur des chaises et souriant. Je salue, avant de me tourner vers Abby et de lui proposer d'aller prendre une douche. Nous nous dirigeons toutes deux vers les vestiaires, moi lui prodiguant encore des conseils et elle m'écoutant attentivement.

« Tu t'es vraiment améliorée. Bravo. Je suis fière de toi. » dis-je finalement.

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux alors que je rentre sous la douche. Je l'entends vaguement me remercier, avant de laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps et de me fermer encore une fois à tout ce qui m'entoure.

Vingt-cinq août... C'est la date d'aujourd'hui... Et c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-huit ans...

Pour fêter mes dix-huit années de vie et ma majorité, Katyusha a invité Eva, Alfred et Abby à venir dîner à la maison. Eva, je peux comprendre, c'est ma meilleure amie. Abby est ma petite élève, et ça ne me dérange pas. Alfred... Je suis sûre que c'est Ivan en partie qui lui a demandé. Leur relation... A évoluée, je dirais. Plusieurs fois j'ai vu grand frère partir de la maison tout seul et revenir avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je suis certaine qu'il a eu plusieurs rendez-vous avec Alfred et qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir, comme si on m'observait. Frisson qui cesse aussitôt, à ma grande surprise. Je coupe l'eau, regarde un peu aux alentours, mais rien.

Je relègue cet incident au fond de ma conscience en rejoignant les autres.

* * *

L'appartement où nous vivons est à un kilomètre environ du studio de danse, soit une quinzaine de minutes à pied. Il est assez grand – nous y habitons à quatre, tout de même – avec une chambre chacun et deux salles de bain. C'est assez luxueux, nos parents puis notre oncle nous laissant une assez importante quantité d'argent à leurs décès. L'appartement appartenait à notre oncle qui comptait nous le donner, nous l'avons découvert dans son testament. Il se trouve au deuxième étage d'un bel immeuble, dans un quartier tranquille.

Lorsque nous passons la porte, la première chose que nous voyons – en temps normal – est le salon, décoré de couleurs vives telles que du rouge et de l'orange. Là, nous avons le droit à une plante qui semble bouger seule, tanguant même dans tous les sens...

« Beliana ! »

Dans un même geste et un même cri, Ivan et moi attrapons la plante, l'arrachant des mains de notre cadette qui au vu de sa santé fragile devrait être assise tranquillement quelque part à lire un bon bouquin. Malheureusement pour nous qui veillons sa santé, elle est adepte des sensations fortes... Nous balayons ses protestations en l'ignorant superbement et elle s'en va bouder sur le canapé. Katyusha arrive sur ses entrefaits, spatule en bois à la main et tablier de cuisine autour de la taille. Elle invite tout le monde à entrer avec son sourire habituel, rouspète contre mon frère et moi pour les avoir laisser à l'entrée et contre Beliana pour avoir tenté de bouger la plante alors qu'elle ne devait rien faire. Puis notre aînée se tourne une nouvelle fois vers nos invités pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, leur signalant d'un sourire qu'ils peuvent d'ores et déjà à table.

* * *

Avec un soupir, je claque la porte de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre et celle de Bel. Voir du monde est agréable, la soirée se passe relativement bien, entrecoupée de rires, et personne ne s'est encore disputé. Mais il y a trop de monde, justement, et j'ai besoin de me calmer un peu et de me recharger en énergie.

Je vais jusqu'au lavabo, ouvrant le robinet et recueillant de l'eau fraîche entre mes mains, que je me jette au visage. Rien que ça me détend. Je pousse un nouveau soupir.

« Bonsoir Natalya... »

Je sursaute, écarquille les yeux. Je ressens alors encore une fois ce frisson, ce frisson que j'associais à Alfred. Et là, face à moi, dans le miroir, j'aperçois une vague forme, un peu comme si la réalité a les contours floutées.

«Qui es-tu... ? »

Je me rends compte en prononçant ses mots que je le sais déjà.

« Je suis Matthew... » chuchote le fantôme.

* * *

Voilà ~ Un petit mystère (pas très mystérieux) de résolu ~ Le chapitre trois est déjà écrit, il sera publié mercredi je pense o/

J'avoue que j'ai été assez triste de ne pas avoir beaucoup de retour sur cette fic, parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. Mais bon, je peux pas vous obliger à reviewver non plus :') Mais bon, souvenez-vous qu'un petit message, même d'un mot, fait toujours plaisir, mais surtout que si vous ne dîtes pas ce qui va ou ne va pas dans une fic, l'auteur ne peut pas s'améliorer et donc vous offrir des écrits de meilleure qualité. C'est à double tranchant ! :3 De plus, on travaille parfois dur pour vous offrir des fics bien écrites et surtout bien renseignées, on va parfois jusque dans les détails les plus insignifiant pour un travail de qualité. Ce que vous lisez prend parfois plusieurs heures voire jours pour être écrit. Reviewver est la meilleure façon de remercier les auteurs, mais aussi de les encourager. J'ai vu plusieurs de mes amis ici me dire avoir envie d'arrêter la fanfic parce que justement ils n'avaient pas assez de retour et donc plus l'envie de continuer. Personnellement, je relis souvent les reviews que j'ai reçu pour me remettre d'aplomb quand je me sens mal.

Je ne dis pas ça pour moi, mais pour tous les auteurs, sur tous les fandoms. J'en ai vu plusieurs faire circuler ce genre de messages et je ne peux que leur donner raison.

C'est vous, lecteur, qui faîte de nous des auteurs. Mais c'est aussi vous qui nous laissent aux oubliettes. Alors, si vous aimez, n'oubliez pas qu'un petit mot encourage. Et même si vous n'aimez pas, un petit mot pour expliquer ce qui déplaît ou comment s'améliorer est toujours utile et jamais perdu.

Bref, c'était un petit message, j'espère que vous l'aurez lu et pris en compte o/ Je vous fais à tous des gros bisous :3 Et puis je vous aime tous, même si vous ne laissez pas de petits mots ; je comprends qu'on aie parfois pas le temps. ;3


	3. Chapter 3 - Until I know the truth

**Titre :** Until I love you (et ce titre n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic-)

 **Rating :** Hum, T, par sécurité et parce que sujet pas forcément toujours joyeux.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Natalya Braginskaya/Biélorussie || Alfred F. Jones/USA || Matthew Williams/Canada || Ivan Braginsky/Russie || Katyusha Braginskaya/Ukraine || Beliana Braginskaya/Sibérie || Eva/Liechtenstein || Abigaïl Kirkland/Wy || Emma/Belgique. Pour les parings, début de l'un d'eux ici ~

 **Genre :** Family, Romance, Angst, Mystery. Friendship aussi, un peu. P'tet Surpernatural et Drama, aussi. Puis Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi.

 **N/A :**

Coucou mes choux o/

J'espère que vous allez bien =w=b

Je suis vraiment désolée de mon immense retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont empêché l'accès à l'ordinateur.

Bon, le point positif c'est que je vais avoir une semaine de vacances tranquille, que je vais pouvoir écrire (j'espère quand même un peu), et que j'aurais **Asahi** sous la main pour qu'elle me relise et me donne son avis ~ /shot/ (Si elle lit ça je vais me faire taper et noyer je crois- /shot/) Bon, elle a relu ce chapitre aussi, uhuh ~

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review, vos follow et vos favoris ! Je vous aime ! *hug* J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que j'avais des lecteurs qui me suivent sur plusieurs fics ? Ouah, je me sens honorée ! Merci beaucoup ! *hug*

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 _GruviaCrazy :_ Hey !

Haha, tu n'es pas obligée uh, mais c'est très gentil à toi d'y penser ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu me lis, merci ! *hug* Merciiiiii ! Cette partie était plutôt simple à deviner, il faut dire ~ Et pour le reste... Uhuh, plusieurs réponses dans ce chapitre !

Et j'aime la FACES Family. Voilà. Pour le papa de Wy, il apparaît dans le prochain chapitre, donc tu sauras bientôt qui c'est !

Merci !

(A propos du PS : Bouhéhé, j'espère bien avoir surpris un peu :3 C'était le but ! Oh, merciiii !)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! *hug*

*o*

 _Kken :_ Ouiiii, te revoilà ! *hug* Et c'pas grave si c'est plus court, uh o/

Oui, Mattie prend de l'assurance uhuh ~ Mais pour sa défense, la première fois, c'était pas sa faute. *tousse*

Le RusAme est l'un de mes OTP aussiiiiii ~ Blblbl- Héhé, alors j'espère que la... Suite, de leur dialogue te plaira ~

Haha XD J'avoue que j'ai tapé aussi sur Internet pour savoir uh- Mais j'ai pas fait gaffe, je l'avais pas vu ce chien XD Hum, courage, tu oublieras ces choses traumatisantes... *patpat*

Je te fais des bisous o/

Yeah, tu es le boss o/

Et merci pour la review ! *hug*

*o*

 _Guest :_ Oooow, merci beaucoup !

Le AmeBel c'est cool, oui ~ J'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi ! A vrai dire, Natalya qui prend Wy sous son aile n'était pas prévu au début. Mais c'est mignon ! Elles s'accordent bien je trouve !

Aw, merci ! Comme j'avance très rapidement dans l'histoire, j'avais peur que ça tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe... Merci !

Aw, vraiment merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! *hug*

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! *hug*

* * *

 ** _-X-_**

 **UNTIL I LOVE YOU**

 _ **-X-**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 **Until I know the truth**

* * *

« Aller, debout. »

Une voix semble chanter près de mon oreille. Je soupire doucement, apaisée. Je me sens si bien, si reposée, si-

« DEBOUT NATALYA ! »

Un oreiller atterrit brutalement sur ma tête au moment où Beliana crie ces deux mots. Je me relève avec une mine furieuse, agacée d'être réveillée de si bon matin par cette petite peste trop souvent joyeusement à mes dépends. Je me lève d'un bond alors qu'à côté de mon lit Katyusha se passe une main lasse sur le visage, décidant sur un coup de tête de poursuivre notre cadette à travers l'appartement, l'oreiller en guise d'arme toujours en main.

Après dix minutes à se courir après, nous nous effondrons au milieu du salon, elle morte de rire et moi sourire sur le visage. Malgré le réveil difficile, Beliana arrive toujours à me mettre de bonne humeur. Notre aînée arrive alors, plateau chargé de bonnes choses pour le petit déjeuner en main. Elle le dépose face à nous, à même le sol, et s'installe à son tour.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche. Et le dimanche, je peux enfin faire une grasse matinée et me détendre quelque peu.

Cela fait presque un mois que je suis rentrée en prépa littéraire. Alfred est en école d'ingénieur, lui – contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'est un bon élève visiblement, j'ai été surprise par ce fait. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis... Mon anniversaire.

Ce souffle et ces mots que j'avais entendu... Matthew. Matthew, c'était lui que je ressentais à chaque fois que je passais près d'Alfred... Juste après qu'il m'ait dévoilé son identité Bel avait frappé à la porte, voulant savoir si j'allais bien mais le faisant fuir.

Depuis, plus de contact et aucun moyen d'en savoir plus. Je n'ai pas revu Abby ni Alfred, la rentrée étant arrivée trop rapidement et je me suis retrouvée accaparée par mes études. Nous échangeons toujours des messages, bien sûr, mais le sujet ne vient pas sur le tapis, et je préfère lui en parler en face-à-face.

Ce qui m'agace, aussi, est que je ne puisse toujours pas mettre d'image sur le prénom Matthew. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble, ni quel est son lien avec Alfred. Je n'ai pas le temps de refaire des recherches, ou de les affiner.

Cette ignorance a le don de m'agacer. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir, et là je ne sais absolument rien sur cette affaire. De même que l'étrange implication que je mets dans cette histoire m'inquiète parfois. Je me demande certains jours pourquoi je m'y intéresse autant, pourquoi je me sens obligée d'en savoir encore et toujours plus, alors que _ça ne me concerne pas_ , bon sang !

Mais aucune raison ne me vient. Aucune raison logique et rationnelle, du moins. Je me sens attirée par ce mystère et je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Tout comme je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où ou de qui me vient mon don – ce sont le genre de chose sur lesquelles j'ai cessé de me questionner.

Katyusha me parle, et je relève la tête vers elle. Je lui fais un bref sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils de nouveau. Elle et Beliana échangent un regard, mais je ne fais déjà plus attention. De nouveau perdue ailleurs.

Dans le monde fantastique qui semble venir à moi, je me perds de plus en plus.

* * *

Il est revenu. Plusieurs fois.

D'abord, j'ai senti sa présence la nuit, quand je me réveillais parfois à la suite d'un cauchemar ou d'un bruit m'ayant alertée dans les chambres voisines ou dans la rue. Puis, dans les couloirs de mon établissement, à me suivre dans certains cours. Souvent, j'entends un souffle, comme une inspiration, telle celle qu'on prend avant de se lancer dans une grande discussion importante.

J'ai alors compris qu'il voulait me parler. Matthew veut me dire quelque chose. J'ai cherché un moyen de le faire parler, de le laisser s'exprimer – mais il semblait trop timide pour me faire part de ce qui le tracassait. Et à chaque fois que je lui ai adressé la parole, il ne m'a pas répondu.

C'est pour ça que je suis encore à me balader dans les rues de Périgueux, essayant de retrouver le chemin jusqu'au cimetière.

Oui, se poster devant sa tombe est le meilleur plan que j'ai trouvé.

Avec un peu de chance, il osera enfin se confier à moi.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi veut-il me parler à moi spécifiquement ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je me fie à mon instinct. Peut-être veut-il me confier le moyen pour qu'il puisse... Repartir ? Être tranquille dans la mort ? Je dois dire que je n'y connais rien sur le sujet. Mais c'est comme ça dans les films, dans les livres, dans les légendes populaires ; alors avec un peu de chance ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité.

Je retrouve enfin le cimetière. Je regarde ma montre – nous sommes le milieu de l'après-midi, trente novembre. Le jour de sa mort. Avec un peu de chance, il sera là. Si quelqu'un est allé se recueillir sur sa tombe, il sera peut-être là pour l'entendre ?

Oui, je me base sur beaucoup de suppositions. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas non plus attendre qu'il se décide à me parler, vu que ça fait presque deux mois qu'il essaye sans y parvenir. Alors je me dois de prendre les choses en main.

J'hésite à rentrer quand une jeune fille, certainement de l'âge de Beliana, me percute de plein fouet. Elle tombe sur les fesses, déséquilibrée. Je l'observe un instant, notant ses yeux rouges, son sourire faux et ses mains tremblantes. Elle est brune, autant de peau que de cheveux ; ces derniers sont séparés en deux couettes nouées avec des rubans rouges. Elle porte une robe bleue, absolument pas adaptée aux températures hivernales, sous un manteau marron dont les pans volent aux vents. Elle se relève et s'excuse, avant de courir s'enfermer sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture garée non loin de là.

Elle doit être venue voir un proche décédé il y a peu. Et elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des cimetières, vu son état. Je hausse les épaules, avant de me décider à enfin rentrer, évitant de peu deux hommes blonds que je n'ai pas le temps de détailler. Je marche un instant sans but dans les allées surchargées de fleurs en tout genre, avant de me diriger finalement vers cette stèle pour laquelle je suis venue. Enfin, plutôt pour la personne en dessous.

Comme lors de ma première venue, je m'agenouille en face de cette stèle, observant un instant ce qui y est inscrit, avant de me racler la gorge, me sentant soudain bête. Je doute un peu de mon idée, maintenant que j'y suis ; et si je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne ? Si il ne voulait pas vraiment me parler ?

Suis-je sur la bonne voie ?

« Natalya... ? » Je discerne une légère pointe de surprise dans sa voix alors que je soupire, soulagée d'avoir au final vu juste. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler à mon tour, avant de la refermer, réalisant d'un coup que je ne sais pas où commencer. Et alors que mon cerveau réfléchit dans le vide, mon portable sonne.

Ah...

Je le prend, le prénom d'Alfred s'indiquant à l'écran.

Je décroche.

« Oui ?

\- _Natalya ?_

\- Non, la Reine d'Angleterre. »

Un léger silence suit mes paroles avant qu'Alfred ne se reprenne.

« _Tu es où ? On te cherche. Tu as dit être malade et tu t'es enfuie !_ »

Je ne répond pas, pas tout de suite. Je me remémore le matin même, quand j'avais prétendu à Katyusha être trop faible pour aller en cours. Elle m'avait bien entendu écoutée, en grande sœur si gentille qu'elle était.

« J'avais besoin de sortir. »

Je raccroche sur ses derniers mots, éteignant mon téléphone et le rangeant dans ma poche. Je ne peux pas raconter la vérité, surtout pas à Alfred, et puis il y a une – légère – part de vérité là-dedans.

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. » s'amuse Matthew.

Je fais une moue, refusant de répondre à cette légère pique.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » dis-je plutôt, sans aucun tact et amenant brutalement le sujet.

Il s'ensuit un long silence, si long que j'ai peur un instant qu'il soit partit. Puis il me répond, avec sa voix toujours si faible, tellement que je dois tendre l'oreille pour tout comprendre.

« Oui. J'aimerais... Te demander un service.

\- Tu ne peux pas le demander à Alfred ? »

Il doit être surprit de la question car une fois encore il met un temps avant de répondre. Je me doute que le fameux service doit impliquer Jones, de près ou de loin, raison pour laquelle il ne le lui demande pas directement.

« C'est justement à propos de lui... »

Je soupire, j'ai donc vu juste. Un service à rendre à un fantôme, qui concerne Alfred... C'est peut-être justement l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

Je me suis montée tout un tas d'hypothèses sur leur relation. Relation familiale, cousins certainement, même si ça ne me semble pas assez proche par rapport à ce que j'ai pu constater ; Meilleur ami, peut-être même d'enfance, me semble plus approprié. Enfin, une dernière théorie qui m'a effleurée mais à laquelle je n'ai que peu pensé, sûrement à cause des confessions d'Ivan qui me restent en tête. Le fait que Matthew ait été le petit ami d'Alfred.

Alors que j'en suis là dans mes réflexions, le fantôme m'interrompt doucement.

« Il a pété un plomb à ma mort... Il n'arrive pas à s'y faire.

\- Je fais des études littéraires, moi, pas de psychologie. Je ne vois pas comment je peux l'aider.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'aider à surmonter ma mort. Quelqu'un s'en occupe déjà.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Encore un nouveau silence. Il ne semble pas pressé de se confier, ou peut-être alors cherche t-il juste ses mots. J'attends avec toute la patience dont je suis capable.

« Je voudrais que tu le réconcilies avec notre famille. »

 _Notre_. Ah, ils partagent dont le même sang. Cousins, donc, puisqu'ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille.

« Alfred et toi vous êtes quoi, au juste ? »

Histoire d'être sûre.

« Ah, excuse-moi, comme il n'en parle jamais, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Nous sommes jumeaux. »

Jumeaux, bien, donc...

Ah. Stop. Jumeaux. Jumeaux, donc, identiques ? Comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Je grimace à l'idée d'une deuxième personne identique à Alfred.

Je l'entends rire doucement.

« Nous sommes... Étions très différents. Mais nous étions très proches.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille ?

\- Ah, si. En fait, son vrai nom n'est pas Jones, de même que le mien n'est pas Williams. »

Je reste interdite, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant que je n'ai rien trouvé en cherchant sur internet ! Puisque ce n'est pas son vrai nom...

Il anticipe ma prochaine question en continuant.

« C'était un jeu d'enfants de changer nos noms de famille. On s'inventait des héros et des personnages et... Enfin, tu n'as pas forcément envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Si. Si, continue, s'il te plaît. »

Étrangement, j'aime sa voix. Et cette histoire réveille un écho en moi ; j'avais moi aussi rêvée, enfant, de ne plus m'appeler Braginskaya.

« On s'était promit, qu'une fois grands, on s'appellerait ainsi. Moi Williams et lui Jones. Il a tenu à respecter cette promesse lorsque je suis... Enfin, c'est la seule chose qu'il a pu dire et demander. Avant de s'enfuir, bien sûr.

\- S'enfuir ?

\- Oui, chez notre oncle, à Bordeaux. »

Ah, évidemment. Si Abby est la cousine d'Alfred, elle est... Était aussi celle de Matthew. Une question s'invite dans mon esprit, soudainement, et je ne tarde pas à la poser.

« Mais quel est votre véritable nom, alors ?

\- Nos noms, » rectifie-t-il. « Kirkland-Bonnefoy. Nos parents ont tenu à ce qu'on porte leur deux noms. »

Je savoure l'information. Kirkland... Comme Abigaïl. Et Bonnefoy... Ce nom ne me dit rien.

« Explique-moi. » je demande soudain.

Ma curiosité et mon besoin de savoir sont plus fort encore à présent. Pourquoi, comment, où, quand ? Cette envie me déchire de l'intérieur.

Il semble heureusement comprendre ce que je veux dire, car il prend une inspiration, avant de raconter, avec sa voix si douce, l'histoire de sa mort.

« Quand on a eut seize ans, avec Al, on s'est payé une moto, avec les économies qu'on avait fait en travaillant et en économisant l'argent reçu en cadeau. On avait passé le permis, on avait tout, et on en a profité. On l'a connaissait par cœur, cette bécane, et la route encore plus. C'était vers la sortie de la ville. »

J'imagine, les deux sur la moto, l'un conduisant et l'autre se tenant à lui, sur une route qu'ils connaissent depuis l'enfance ; avec cette boule d'excitation au ventre, le rire aux lèvres, et aucune peur dans leur cœur.

« Je conduisais. Une voiture a déboulé, en contre-sens, et j'ai freiné d'un coup. Alfred a été éjecté, il ne se tenait pas assez bien, comme à chaque fois, et il est tombé sur le bord de la route. Je suis parti avec la moto de l'autre côté, et la voiture a continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était. J'ai appelé Al, et il m'a répondu qu'il allait bien. Il avait son casque, ça l'a protégé. On s'est regardé, et on a rit. La route était déserte, il n'y avait que nous deux, et on riait comme des fous. »

Je veux croire que tout ce fini ici, qu'il n'y a pas de suite ; qu'ils sont rentrés sains et saufs, qu'ils en ont peut-être parlé à leur parent qui les ont réprimandés pour le manque de prudence, les ont prit dans leur bras, et peut-être rit avec eux.

Mais la fin n'est certainement pas celle-là.

Mais une bien plus cruelle.

« J'ai garé la moto sur le bord de la route, en face de là où était Alfred. Il s'était foulé la cheville en retombant, alors je devais l'aider à se relever. J'ai enlevé mon casque et l'ai posé, avant de traverser la route pour arriver vers lui. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Je sens que Matthew est complètement plongé dans son récit, perdu dans ces quelques heures, ou peut-êtres minutes avant que... Que tout ne bascule. Je sens en même temps en lui une étrange tristesse, qui se propage lentement en moi.

« Elle est arrivée d'un coup, surgissant de nulle part. Le conducteur ne regardait pas la route, et il m'a vu trop tard. Moi aussi. »

Une fin inévitable.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

« Alfred a crié. Et puis... Et puis, je me souviens d'un grand choc, d'une immense douleur. Ma tête a heurtée le sol, et... Et je suis mort. »

* * *

Je ne vais pas m'épancher sur cette fin... J'espère que ça vous a plut, surprit, ou pas d'ailleurs, dîtes-moi tout ! Bisous mes choux ! :3


	4. Chapter 4 - Until I become one with you

**Titre :** Until I love you (et ce titre n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic-)

 **Rating :** Hum, T, par sécurité et parce que sujet pas forcément toujours joyeux.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Natalya Braginskaya/Biélorussie || Alfred F. Jones/USA || Matthew Williams/Canada || Ivan Braginsky/Russie || Keith Kirkland/Ecosse || Abigaïl Kirkland/Wy || Beliana Braginskaya/Sibérie || Liam Kirkland/Australie || Zach Kirkland/Nouvelle-Zélande. Pour les parings, RusAme présent o/ *enfin mentionné, plutôt*

 **Genre :** Family, Romance, Angst, Mystery. Friendship aussi, un peu. P'tet Surpernatural et Drama, aussi. Puis Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi.

 **N/A :**

Hey, coucou ! Je suis désolée de mon retard... Entre ma semaine de vacances et la préparation de la rentrée, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire, et les fois où je l'ai eu rien ne voulait sortir...

Bref !

Merci pour vos follow/favori et review o/ Gros gros bisous à ma chère **Asahi** qui a le courage de lire en exclusivité pour me donner son avis *keur keur*

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 _Kken_ : Merci pour ta review ! *hug*

Oui, je sais... Moi aussi j'ai mal au cœur d'avoir tué Mattie... C'est triste. /crève/

Uhuh ~

Hum, peut-être, peut-être ~

Cette blague romg- J'ai ris- /crève/

Merciiiii, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! *hug*

* * *

 ** _-X-_**

 **UNTIL I LOVE YOU**

 _ **-X-**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 **Until I become one with you**

* * *

Je regarde mon interlocuteur, puis mon verre de mojito, puis encore une fois mon interlocuteur. Gênée, je décide de boire plutôt que de me mettre à parler – et je me demande encore une fois pourquoi je suis là. Tout en maudissant ce stupide fantôme pas capable de se faire écouter par son propre frère – jumeau, en plus !

« Alors, euh... Tu m'a demandé de venir pour quoi, donc ? » demande Alfred en se grattant la tête.

Il a déjà vidé de moitié sa bière. Nous sommes installés à la terrasse d'un bar, profitant de quelques rayons de soleil s'étant perdu en plein dans ce mois de janvier. Après avoir épuisé les sujets de conversations basiques – les études, nous nous en sortons tous les deux très bien visiblement – le blond aborde la raison de notre présence ici – que je suis la seule à connaître. Enfin, la seule avec Matthew qui me colle aux basques. Je le sens m'encourager à parler, juste derrière moi.

Je soupire, avant de me lancer.

« Eh bien... Dis-moi, tu sors avec mon frère ? »

Raté.

Il semble surpris un instant, avant de doucement rougir.

« Hein ? Euh, oui, enfin, il vous l'a dit ?

\- Non. Mais je connais mon frère. » Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. »

Il frissonne tout en m'assurant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Tiens, d'ailleurs, on dirait qu'il veut s'enfoncer dans son dossier de chaise... Étrange.

« Et... Donc... C'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne.

« Eh bien... Je me demandais si Abby allait bien. »

Encore raté.

Alfred sourit, amusé, et se met à me décrire à quel point sa cousine est trop mignonne et adorable et têtue et que ohlala qu'elle ressemble à son père...

Tiens.

« Son père ? Qui est-ce pour toi ?

\- Hum ? C'est mon oncle, le frère aîné de mon Daddy, et puis le parrain de... »

Il se tait brusquement et son visage se ferme. Je sens Matthew derrière moi, encore une fois, et une sourde inquiétude lui tord le ventre. Il se dirige vers Alfred, et c'est comme si il l'enlaçait dans ses bras fantomatiques. Pendant un instant, je reste figé, gravant cette sensation en moi ; ces frères jumeaux qui se réconfortent par delà la mort.

Puis doucement, Alfred se redresse, plante ses yeux dans les miens.

« Désolé. Je... J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

\- Je comprends. » assuré-je. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler de ton frère jumeau décédé. »

Il me lance un regard quasi horrifié, se demandant certainement d'où je connais cette histoire.

Mais au moins, le sujet est posé, maintenant.

« Je t'ai vu, au cimetière. » indiqué-je.

Au cas où.

Il ferme les yeux, se relève d'un coup.

« Je... Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Il commence à partir. Je fronce les sourcils, me lève à mon tour, pose de l'argent sur la table pour régler les consommations, avant de le suivre.

« Alfred attends ! »

Il ne me lance pas un regard, accélérant même.

« C'est pas vrai... » marmonné-je tout en continuant de marcher dans ses pas.

Stupides garçons !

Matthew qui me suit depuis des mois en tentant de me faire réconcilier son frère et ses parents ; Alfred trop buté pour m'écouter.

Quoique. Je peux lui dire quoi, moi ?

 _Le fantôme de ton frère jumeau décédé me stalke pour que tu retourne chez tes parents._ Moui. Pas sûre que ça passe.

Je le vois entrer dans un immeuble. Je me poste devant, cherchant comment ouvrir la porte. Sur le côté, le nom _Famille Kirkland_ semble me hurler d'appuyer sur le bouton à sa droite. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais.

« _Oui ?_ »

C'est un homme qui me répond, à la voix grave, un peu rauque – sûrement qu'il fume ou a dû fumé beaucoup – mais aussi chaude, un brin rassurante.

« Je m'appelle Natalya. Je suis une... Amie, d'Alfred. J'aimerais lui parler.

- _Il n'est pas là._

\- Il arrive. Il s'est enfuit.

\- _… Pardon ?_

\- On parlait et il est partit brusquement... Mais on doit finir notre conversation, c'est important... C'est... Par rapport à votre frère, et, Matthew... »

Un long silence s'ensuit. J'entends une voix de fillette, que je reconnais être celle d'Abby, puis d'un jeune homme.

« _Monte._ »

Le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture électronique de la porte se fait entendre. Je raccroche et ouvre, montant quatre à quatre les étages – j'ai vérifié auparavant, la famille Kirkland loge au troisième.

Au fur et à mesure de ma montée dans l'immeuble, je m'aperçois que c'est un endroit cossu, comme l'appartement où j'habite moi-même avec ma fratrie. Sont-ils si riche que ça ? Si il y a les deux parents, plus Abby, Alfred, et ce jeune homme dont je n'ai pas reconnu la voix... Ça fait beaucoup de monde pour un unique appartement.

Je toque à l'unique porte du pallier, attendant qu'on m'ouvre. C'est chose faite rapidement, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte. Ses yeux mordorés me parcourent de haut en bas alors que sa voix fluette indiquant qu'il n'a pas encore mué se laisse entendre.

« C'est toi Natalya ? »

Je répond d'un unique hochement de tête et la porte s'ouvre plus grand, dévoilant un corridor parcouru de photo, un ficus d'appartement se baladant tranquillement entre deux cadres, près de la découpure d'une autre porte. Un homme, grand et roux, en sort. Ses yeux verts me fixent eux aussi, inquisiteurs.

Je comprends que j'ai affaire ici au fameux oncle, le parrain de Matthew. D'ailleurs, pour une fois, ce fantôme est bien silencieux. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là, à côté de moi. Peut-être que tout cela lui rappelle des souvenirs... ?

L'homme vient vers moi et me serre la main.

« Keith Kirkland. Enchanté, je suppose. »

Il m'invite à rentrer dans ce qui semble être le salon et je le suis. Je remarque aussitôt deux garçons, dans l'âge d'or de l'adolescence, qui jouent à la console à fort renfort de remarques et de cris de jubilation ou de désespoir. Abby les regardait, installée par terre sur des coussins, encourageant l'un ou l'autre en fonction de leurs actions dans le jeu. Puis elle me remarque, et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle se relève et se précipite vers moi, sautant à mon cou une fois à ma hauteur.

« Natalya ! Tu m'as manquée ! »

Je souris doucement.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Abby. »

Elle prend un visage sérieux, ses mains accrochées sur ma nuque, ses jambes entourant mes hanches.

« Tu viens parler de Mattie, hein ? »

Je sens le susnommé réagir à cet appel. C'est étrange, depuis qu'on est arrivé, il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Je le sens même ému, comme si il ne les avait pas vu depuis... Longtemps.

Il répond à ma question silencieuse.

« Je ne les ai pas vu depuis... Mon enterrement. Je suivais Al, mais, je n'entrais pas dans l'appartement... Je restais dehors. » chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Je comprends mieux, soudainement.

Keith soupire, avant d'attraper Abigaïl par les aisselles et de la déposer au sol, s'adressant aux deux garçons qui nous regardaient à présent.

« Zach, Liam, éteignez-moi ça et montez dans vos chambres avec votre sœur. Et demandez à Al de descendre, aussi. Ah, et vérifiez que votre petit frère soit bien dans sa chambre, aussi, soyez gentils. »

Les trois enfants râlèrent, mais le regard de leur père suffit à les faire taire et obéir. Ils partirent, Abby me lançant un dernier regard un brin inquiet.

« Assieds-toi. » me dit le chef de maison avant de repartir sur ses pas, entrant dans la pièce d'en face qui, grâce à sa longue table et ses buffets, m'indique que c'est la salle à manger. La cuisine doit être juste à côté, puisque lorsque le roux revient, il tient un plateau contenant petits gâteaux et boisson. Il pose ce qu'il a entre les mains sur une table basse entre le canapé et les fauteuils, alors qu'un bruit se fait entendre. On descend les escaliers, visiblement plutôt vite, et bientôt Alfred apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il me fixe, ouvre la bouche, puis la referme en même temps que ses yeux. Il soupire, puis va s'installer en face de son oncle, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Keith me tend une tasse de thé, puis une tasse de café à Alfred, avant de finalement se servir un verre de whisky, sans pour autant commencer à le boire. Sûrement en prévision de la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Et donc. » commence-t-il d'ailleurs. « Tu es au courant pour Matthew ? »

Alfred fait le sourd. Je pose ma tasse sur la table, puis mes mains sur mes genoux, gardant une posture bien droite.

« En effet. Je sais... Comment il est mort. Et je sais aussi que depuis, tu fuis ta famille, Alfred. »

Ses yeux expriment une détresse infinie. Et, sous toute cette couche de douleur, je ressens surtout sa culpabilité.

Celle d'être encore vivant.

« Comment ? »

J'entends les sanglots qu'il tente de cacher. Je vois le tremblement de son corps. Je sens la souffrance qui émane de lui et ça me fait mal ; tellement mal que je peine à répondre, que je peine à simplement parler tant j'ai envie de pleurer.

« Je... Je le sais, c'est tout, il... » Je soupire un grand coup. « Pourquoi es-tu parti... ? Ta famille a besoin de toi...

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, toi ? »

Je ferme les yeux, reprends le contrôle sur mes émotions, reprends mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui avait glissé un instant pour montrer toute la douleur qu'Alfred me transmettait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant que ça ? Ils te rappellent ton frère ? Tu leur en veux ?... Ou plutôt, non. Tu as honte ? Tu t'en veux, toi, d'être encore vivant ? »

Keith nous regarde sans rien dire, peut-être un peu troublé par ce que nous disons. Matthew s'est posé à côté d'Alfred et essaye de le calmer doucement. Et moi, je reste là, bien droite, tentant de garder la tête haute.

Je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de juger. Je n'ai jamais vécu cette situation – je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais la vivre, n'ayant pas de jumeau ou jumelle. Mais, cependant, j'ai mes sœurs, j'ai mon frère – je suis proche d'eux et je sais que la mort de l'un d'eux me ferait infiniment mal. Pourtant, je me suis habituée à l'idée ; Beliana a la santé si fragile qu'à sa naissance on ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait plus de quelques mois, en plein hivers qu'on était. Pourtant... Pourtant elle est toujours là, elle tient bon et nous avec.

Mais je fais avec l'idée de mort. De la Mort, qui veille sur nous et attend notre dernière heure.

Je la côtoie, depuis l'été dernier, depuis que Matthew a décidé que son message passerait par moi. Depuis qu'il m'a expliqué qu'Alfred ne voulait pas l'écouter, quand il parlait, qu'il refusait et s'obstinait. Qu'il avait faillit, plusieurs fois, se tuer – bêtement, par accident ou 'il déprimait, et surtout ne voulait plus vivre.

Même si, son début d'histoire avec mon frère semblait lui avoir redonné le goût de quelque chose, un peu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon, de comment je me sens ? »

Je sens qu'il craque, petit à petit.

Je me lève, me mets à genoux devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, prenant sa main dans la mienne pour essayer de le calmer, un peu.

« Tu sors avec mon frère. Alors, j'aimerais que tu évites de faire trop de connerie, parce qu'Ivan a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer et que si je me fiche de ton sors, je ne me fiche pas du sien. »

Je me rend compte alors que je parle que ce que je dis est plutôt faux. Si je tiens vraiment à Ivan et à ce qu'il soit heureux, le sort d'Alfred ne m'indiffère pas autant que je souhaite le faire croire. Je l'apprécie un minimum, à vrai dire, depuis que nous discutons régulièrement.

Sa main sert la mienne alors qu'enfin il déverse tout ce qu'il retient enfouit depuis plus d'un an.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute... Si... Si je l'avais mieux tenu... Il ne serait pas venu me chercher, il ne se serait pas renversé, il ne serait pas mort ! Pas sur cette putain de route, bordel, il ne serait pas mort sous mes yeux alors que je ne pouvais rien faire... Il ne serait pas mort... C'est de ma faute... Je l'ai tué... »

Je le laisse pleurer, recroquevillé contre moi, et lance un regard à Keith. Le roux me regarde, avant de vider son verre de whisky d'un trait. Puis, il se lève à son tour, et vient prendre Alfred dans ses bras, Alfred qui gémit toujours qu'il a tué son frère, par son imprudence, par sa faiblesse.

Je me relève doucement, les jambes un peu flageolantes, vidée de mon énergie. Je remarque qu'à l'entrée du salon se tiennent Abby et ses frères, qui nous regarde avec de grands yeux. La petite fille se dirige vers moi, me prend par la main et m'entraîne sur le canapé. Là, elle s'assoit à côté de moi et se presse contre ma poitrine, me serrant dans ses petits bras. Je l'entoure à mon tour dans mes bras, regardant du coin de l'œil Keith aider Alfred à se relever, puis nous dire qu'ils foncent à Périgueux, tous les deux, qu'il rentrera tard ce soir, voire que demain matin, et les gamins qui acquiescent, Matthew qui part avec eux, et moi qui soudainement, se sent si vide...

* * *

Hier, j'ai recroisé Keith avec Abby, en faisant les course. Le père m'a remercié, pour mon aide, et Abby m'a apprit qu'Alfred était resté chez ses parents, ce jour-là.

Lorsque je les ai salué et que je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai réfléchis.

Affalée sur mon lit, je me rends compte que si la présence d'Alfred ne me manque pas tant que ça, celle de Matthew, elle, se fait désirer cruellement. Il me manque. Atrocement.

Matthew est un fantôme, un fantôme qui s'est servi de moi pour faire passer un message. Un fantôme comme un autre, juste de passage en coup de vent dans ma vie ; je devrais même être heureuse de ne plus l'avoir collé à moi.

Mais bêtement, à force de l'avoir à mes côtés et à discuter avec lui... Je me suis mise à l'apprécier.

Vraiment l'apprécier.

Et aujourd'hui, je lui en veux d'avoir choisit Alfred plutôt que moi.

* * *

La fin arrive à grands pas...

Alors ? Vos prévisions pour le derniers chapitres ? Et comment était celui-ci ? Avez-vous deviné le deuxième couple qui se profile ici ?

Bisous à tous o/


	5. Chapter 5 - Until I believe in us

**Titre :** Until I love you (et ce titre n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic-)

 **Rating :** Hum, T, par sécurité et parce que sujet pas forcément toujours joyeux.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Natalya Braginskaya/Biélorussie || Alfred F. Jones/USA || Matthew Williams/Canada || Ivan Braginsky/Russie || Katyusha Braginskaya/Ukraine || Beliana Braginskaya/Sibérie || Francis Bonnefoy/France || Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre || Océane Kirkland-Bonnefoy/Seychelles. Pour les parings, RusAme présent, mention de FrUK plus, bien évident ici, l'un de mes nouveaux OTP que je vais vous laisser découvrir ~

 **Genre :** Family, Romance, Angst, Mystery. Friendship aussi, un peu. P'tet Surpernatural et Drama, aussi. Puis Hurt/Comfort.

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Hidekaz Himaruya. L'histoire et le scénario sont de moi.

 **N/A :**

Heeeey ! Je suis désolée pour l'immense retard. J'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre, puis j'ai eut un blocage, et j'ai seulement pu m'y mettre que ce soir...

Bref, le chapitre cinq est là et bien là. Et je c'est le dernier...

Wow, ça fait bizarre de se dire que cette fic est finie. C'est mon bébééé. Et c'est la première fic que je finis alors... Awn.

Je vous remercie tous, pour m'avoir followée et favoritée *keur* ainsi que pour vos reviews *keurkeur*

Et c'est pour ça, que... Eh bien, je dédicace ce chapitre à **Kken** , qui a reviewvé chaque chapitre. Sans toi je ne pense pas que j'aurais continué. Voilà. Merci.

Et de façon plus général... Même si ce genre de dédicace se fait au début en général et pas à la fin haha, je dédie cette fic à **Asahi**. Merci de me supporter, de m'avoir relue, d'être là pour moi, merci pour tout. Je t'aime fort ma belle. *KEUR SUR TOI*

Bref, je vous souhaite

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _Kken :_ Merciiiii pour ta review, donc ! *hugs*

Et oui et oui, déjà :3

Pour l'Happy-End... A toi de juger c:

Merciiiii w Et oui il y a un peu de FrUK haha XD

Awn *keur*

Et oui c'était bien Ecosse, bravo ! *hugs*

Merciiiii pour m'avoir si gentiment suivie et reviewvé. Merci.

* * *

« Je vous présente Ivan, mon petit-ami, et ses trois sœurs ! Katyusha, Natalya et Beliana ! »

Alfred nous offre un joyeux sourire – un vrai, je le sais – alors que ses parents nous fixent, l'un intrigué et l'autre amusé.

Les six mois séparant l'hiver de l'été sont passé à vive allure. J'ai obtenu mon année, passant à la supérieure ; Alfred, lui doit repasser son année, ayant eut quelques mois chaotiques après notre discussion chez son oncle.

A présent, il va mieux et je le vois. Nous le voyons, même. Ivan est ravi d'enfin connaître la famille de son petit-ami, Katyusha émet quelques réserves et Beliana, comme à son habitude, est joyeuse. D'ailleurs, elle semble d'ors et déjà s'être liée d'amitié avec la petite sœur d'Alfred, Océane.

J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie – enfin, j'ai été grandement surprise, plutôt – quand j'ai constaté que la jeune fille qui nous a ouvert la porte de cette coquette maison dans le centre-ville est celle-là même que j'avais bousculé des mois – une éternité – en arrière, ce jour où je suis allée parler à Matthew.

Matthew... Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'Alfred est rentré chez ses parents.

Même pas un merci.

Tsss.

Dans un sens, ça me rend triste. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence. Vraiment... J'ai parfois envie qu'il soit là, à côté de moi, et l'entendre me parler...

Suis-je bête. Il doit être reparti... Pour ce qu'il y a, après. Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais, dans tous les cas, il ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Il faut que je me mette ça dans la tête...

Le père – enfin, l'un des pères – d'Alfred se lève du canapé rouge où il était installé, s'avançant pour nous serrer la main.

« Arthur Kirkland. » se présente-il. « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Nous répondons par les mêmes mots d'usages, Beliana étant la plus enjouée de nous quatre. Le deuxième homme s'avance, Alfred se tenant toujours près d'Ivan, les mains derrière le dos et étonnement sage.

« Francis Bonnefoy. » Un grand sourire éclaire son visage, il a l'air bien plus sympathique que le premier père de l'autre hurluberlu. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui parle déjà avec Bel, l'interrompant et la sommant de se tourner vers nous. Elle aussi nous sourit joyeusement, pas le moins du monde gênée par la situation.

« Enchantée ! Je suis Océane, la petite sœur d'Al. » dit-elle en s'inclinant presque.

Ses deux pères sourient de concert, Alfred aussi d'ailleurs. Puis elle continue, toujours souriante.

« Si vous permettez, Beliana et moi allons vous laisser entre adultes. » Ceci dit, elle saisit la main de notre cadette et toutes deux s'enfuient presque en riant de la pièce, montant à toute allure les marches qu'on a aperçue en face de la porte d'entrée.

Avec toujours ce même sourire, Francis nous invite à nous asseoir autour de la table basse. Mais plutôt que d'accepter, mon attention est accaparée par les cadres photos posés sur la cheminée.

Sur celle qui se trouve au milieu, je reconnais sans mal Alfred et Océane, un sourire dévorant leurs lèvres et la joie débordant de leurs yeux – ils se ressemblent beaucoup sur ça. Et puis, entre eux deux, riant aux éclats, un jeune homme aux boucles blondes, ressemblant fortement à Alfred.

Matthew...

Ma main saisit le cadre sans que je ne l'ai prémédité, mes yeux dévorant ce jeune homme du regard. Je ne me rends plus compte de la conversation qui s'est engagée derrière moi, pas plus des yeux de Francis qui me fixent un instant.

Je tremble.

Ainsi donc, c'est à ça qu'il ressemble... Matthew...

Maintenant, je peux mettre une tête sur ce prénom et cette présence.

Mais il est trop tard.

Matthew est partit.

Il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Il m'a laissée seule.

Je lâche le cadre, dont le verre explose au contact du sol, la photo s'échappant de son support. Je ne sens pas les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues alors que je reste béate, incapable de bouger, devant cette cheminée.

Cette révélation me hante.

 _Je ne reverrais plus jamais Matthew._

C'était fini. Maintenant, il est en paix, il est parti... Plus jamais... Plus jamais il ne serait à côté de moi, silencieux, à me tenir compagnie... Plus jamais il ne me parlerais, plus jamais il ne me ferais rire en me racontant une partie de son enfance... Plus jamais je ne sentirais sa présence.

Je sens plus que je ne vois Katyusha et Ivan se précipiter vers moi, inquiets. Pourtant, ce n'est pas eux, dont j'ai besoin, à l'instant. Oh non...

Instinctivement, je me dirige vers une autre personne, une qui est restée silencieuse et n'a pas bougé. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur le torse d'Alfred, mes larmes trempant sûrement son t-shirt.

Il ne dit rien, alors que je hoquette, tâchant de parler, de lâcher ces quelques mots qui restent coincés dans ma gorge.

« Je... Je suis... Je suis désolée... »

Il semble me comprendre. Je sens ses bras m'entourer, puis sa main se poser sur ma tête et caresser mes cheveux, alors que j'agrippe son haut, les doigts crispés.

« Je sais... » souffle-t-il ; et je le crois.

Alors, pendant un instant, un moment, je m'abandonne à ses larmes qui ne sont pas que les miennes, alors que mes aînés sont inquiets, que Francis semble comprendre, qu'Arthur ramasse le verre par terre, restant attentif à nos gestes, et qu'Océane et Beliana nous regarde de la porte du salon.

Pendant un instant, je partage ma peine avec la personne qui aimait le plus Matthew.

* * *

Katyusha me tient la main. Je sens Beliana soutenir sa nouvelle amie, lui faisant un câlin. Arthur et Francis restent à leurs côtés. Alfred et Ivan sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, à côté.

Et nous fixons tous cette tombe.

Celle de Matthew.

Nous avons dû expliquer aux innocents, ceux qui ne savaient pas, ma fratrie. Matthew. Sa mort. Le départ d'Alfred. Et mon implication. Ils comprennent mieux, maintenant, certaines de mes réactions. Ivan avait eu vent de quelques détails de l'histoire, mais pas plus.

Dire la vérité soulage, disons-nous.

A regarder Alfred, je peux l'affirmer. Il semble déjà aller mieux. Si sa guérison sera longue, elle sera cependant totale. Ivan l'aidera sûrement.

Quant à moi... Je me suis trop liée à Matthew. Je me dois de l'oublier.

Seule.

J'y arriverais, j'ai confiance.

Ce n'est qu'un fantôme, après tout.

Un fantôme qui a pris beaucoup de place et est parti brusquement. Mais un fantôme tout de même.

Et la Mort ne peut que s'incliner face à la Vie.

* * *

Alors que nous retournons chez les Kirkland-Bonnefoy, Alfred ralentit pour marcher à mon niveau, assez loin derrière les autres. Nous marchons en silence, contemplant Francis et Katy parler cuisine, Arthur réprimander les deux plus jeunes qui semblent sur le point de faire une bêtise, et Ivan qui se tait, attendant peut-être tout simplement le retour d'Alfred à ses côtés.

« Merci. » finit d'ailleurs par sortir celui-ci.

Je le regarde et à son image se superpose celle de Matthew. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre et je ne vois plus qu'Alfred.

« Pour m'avoir remis les idées en place. Sans toi... Je serais peut-être... Mort, moi aussi. Je te dois beaucoup. »

Je hausse les épaules.

Ce n'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fais.

C'est pour Matthew.

« C'est rien. Contente-toi de rendre mon frère heureux. »

Son sourire éclate et je me demande brièvement si son jumeau faisaient les mêmes.

« T'inquiète ! Je prendrais soin de lui haha ! »

Son rire. Son rire si agaçant que je ne supportais pas... Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement à mon tour. Il me lance un clin d'œil avant de me prendre par la main et de nous faire rejoindre le petit groupe, Ivan nous regardant arriver avec le sourire. Et alors que nous commençons à discuter tous les trois – ou plutôt Alfred parle et nous l'écoutons parler – je me dis que j'aime bien cette vie, finalement.

* * *

« Et donc, là, Papa a pris la bride du cheval, et il m'a sauvé la vie ! » Océane achève son histoire avec un sourire fier – elle adore son père français et ça se voit. Francis semble plutôt amusé de l'histoire – sûrement que sa fille a enjolivé les choses – Beliana semblant elle impressionnée.

Arthur et Katy discutent broderie plus loin, tandis que je me contente d'écouter telle ou telle discussion à tour de rôle, mon portable dans la main et mes écouteurs, trompeurs car pas allumés, dans mes oreilles. Ivan et Alfred ont depuis longtemps disparu dans leur chambre. Bel et Océane sont vautré sur l'épais tapis du salon, à raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance, sous l'œil bienveillant de Francis.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fait entendre et Alfred débarque dans le salon de ses parents, yeux brillant et sourire amusé aux lèvres, un éclat de rire s'échappant allègrement de sa bouche. Encore une fois, bêtement, je me demande si Matthew produisait le même son en riant. Et puis, je secoue la tête, je soupire et j'essaye de chasser – inutilement – le fantôme de ma mémoire.

Mais qu'importe ce que je fasse... Rien ne marchait. J'avais brièvement tenté de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, pour oublier, mais... Non. Je n'avais pas réussi.

Alors, maintenant, je tente de composer avec ça.

De composer avec tout ces sentiments en moi qui ne veulent partir.

Je hausse un sourcil à l'approche de mon frère qui surgit derrière son petit-ami. Avec un grand sourire, ce dernier nous propose de sortir faire un tour, « en famille ».

C'est vrai que depuis la dernière fois... La visite de la tombe de Matthew et les révélations, nos deux familles sont plutôt proche. Tant et si bien qu'on passe souvent du temps ensemble – cela permet à Ivan et Alfred de se voir, tout comme Beliana et Océane qui ne veulent plus se lâcher. Katy a vaincu ses réticences – savoir que son petit frère adoré est homosexuel l'a un tant soit peu secouée, elle qui n'a pas été élevée dans l'approbation de cette orientation. Mais elle a finit par l'accepter, et l'amitié qu'elle porte autant à Francis qu'à Arthur y est certainement pour beaucoup.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Alfred ne tenant pas en place et Océane inculquant ce même comportement à Bel, nous nous retrouvons dehors, à crapahuter joyeusement dans la ville où a grandit Matt... Où ont grandit Alfred et Océane.

Je me laisse emporter par les babillements autour de moi.

Stupidement, comme à chaque fois, je tente de ressentir la présence de Matthew. Mais comme d'habitude... Rien. Rien d'autre que le vide.

Je ne comprends pas. Bon sang, non, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'accroche tant à lui ! Il n'est rien pour moi, pourtant, nous ne faisons pas partis de la même famille et je ne l'ai même pas connu de son vivant !

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à l'oublier... ?

Pourquoi quand je pense à lui mon cœur s'affole et refuse d'arrêter de se serrer ? Pourquoi mes yeux le cherche constamment, pourquoi mon corps demande son contact que je n'ai pourtant jamais sentis ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi tout ça ?

Je percute le dos d'Ivan et je constate alors que la joyeuse – plus si joyeuse d'ailleurs – troupe s'est arrêtée. Je regarde alors autour de moi, surprise – ma vue attrape un instant Alfred qui semble trembler et Océane qui lui a pris la main et s'est collée à lui, les yeux fixés sur lui comme dans l'attente d'une réaction inévitable. Et puis, il y a l'air grave de Francis, la tête baissée d'Arthur. Beliana qui regarde ses pieds, le visage fermé d'Ivan, les larmes aux yeux de Katy.

Mes yeux parcourent cette simple route de campagne, gravant chaque détail dans ma mémoire.

C'est donc là.

Là que Matthew a perdu la vie...

Et puis, mon regard accroche quelque chose, comme un éclat soudain de l'autre côté, là-bas ; et j'oublie tout, je veux aller voir, juste aller voir, comprendre ce que c'est – c'est important je le sens, il faut que je sache...

Je suis déjà au milieu de la route quand j'entends les cris.

Je tourne la tête, soudainement figée – et la lumière m'éblouit alors que la réalisation atteint mon cerveau.

Et puis, plus rien – juste le choc de la voiture contre mon corps.

* * *

« Appelez une ambulance ! »

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

« Vite ! Elle est encore consciente ! »

 _Pourquoi cette agitation... ?_

« Natalya ! »

 _Oui... C'est moi ?_

 _Oui... Je suis Natalya, et la personne qui me parle... C'est Ivan, c'est mon frère !_

« Reste avec moi ! »

 _Mais je suis là... Je suis là Grand Frère... Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte... ?_

« Reste avec nous... S'il te plaît... Petite sœur... »

 _Pourquoi pleure-tu Ivan... ? Je suis là..._

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

 _Yeux... Oh, il y a des yeux bleu qui me regardent, si bleu... Pourquoi tant d'horreur dans ce regard... ?_

 _Oh... Alfred... ? Alfred, tu te dédouble... ? Pourquoi..._

 _Oh._

 _Ce n'est pas Alfred..._

 _C'est_ lui _._

 _Enfin._

 _Je n'avais pas besoin de tant le chercher puisqu'il est venu de lui-même jusqu'à moi..._

« Mat... Matthew... »

Mon regard est déjà bien loin alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Je suis si heureuse de le revoir enfin...

Enfin...

Et ce silence... Est si beau... Plus de douleur, plus de cris, plus de mots, juste lui et moi...

Doucement, je me laisse emporter.

* * *

 _Il rit doucement. C'est le même rire que celui d'Alfred, au final, en plus doux, beaucoup plus doux. Il est beau, si beau quand il sourit..._

 _Alors je souris moi aussi._

 _Même si je ne montre rien, puisque je lui fais dos, trop occupée à surveiller ma cadette – elle est encore sortie dans la neige sans se couvrir correctement ! Ah, Katy arrive et la réprimande... Bien. Mon sourire se colle à mes lèvres quand je remarque Océane et la boule de neige qu'elle tient dans les mains. Mon regard vole alors jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre d'Alfred et Ivan. Des éclats de voix se font entendre, et puis l'apaisement, encore – de loin je vois que mon frère a pris le visage de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser tendrement._

 _Il tapote doucement mon épaule et je me retourne vers lui. Il me tend sa main et je la saisis, le suivant sur les branches des arbres avoisinants._

 _Son sourire est si beau. Si brillant. Il remplacerait le soleil lui-même._

 _Il est mon soleil._

 _Il s'arrête et se penche vers moi, doucement._

 _Je suis si heureuse._

 _Matthew m'embrasse, comme seul un fantôme peut embrasser un autre fantôme._

 _Et je suis si heureuse, heureuse de l'avoir, heureuse de notre mort._

 _« Je veux rester pour l'éternité avec toi... » je murmure doucement ; et ses yeux violine si beau restent ancrés dans les miens, sans jamais me lâcher. « Parce que tu m'as attendu... Jusqu'à ce que je t'aime. »_

* * *

...

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Cette fin était prévue dès le début, eh oui.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura un tant soit peu surprise.

Le CanaBela (Canada x Belarus) était prévu depuis le début. C'est un OTP que j'ai et que je me suis mise à shipper toute seule XD Je voulais le faire partager ~

Sinon, j'avais trois défis à relever dans cette fic :

\- Ecrire à la première personne : okay

\- La finir en cinq chapitre : okay aussi

\- Et faire des chapitres d'environ 2500 mots : okay également.

Et voilà...

Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie jusque là. *KEUR TOUT PLEIN*

*j'aurais dû faire mon exposé pour demain au lieu d'écrire ce chapitre... -sobs-*

Bref. La fac d'Histoire c'est cool. Vraiment. J'aime beaucoup ce que je fais et tout et voilà je me sens bien o/

Brefouille je vais aller dodoter maintenant *keur*

Des bisous à tous mes chéris *keur*

Je vous invite à me laisser une petite review, pour le dernier chapitre ? :3

Et merci, vraiment merci de tout cœur.

*verse une petite larme*


End file.
